Zero Reverse
Zero Reverse is a small city off the coast of UnitedTerra. It was built for various purposes, mostly because the UTR didn't have a war ground! The city was also made for turbo-riders to turbo-race here with their Turbo-Bike's, because they are illegal in most places, and can harm a penguin easily. Some parts of the land is deserted, polluted, destroyed and cracked, but the city is going for repairs very soon. Background Zero Reverse was made in approx. 2008, with various workers from UnitedTerra helping to build the city. It is located off the South-East coast of UTR, but the map specifications aren't that accurate. The place is used as a war ground for yearly wars against other nations & penguins, and is also used for residents to live, usually to stay for a rest if the war goes on after a day. The city (atleast, the non-damaged part of the city) is also used for turbo-riding. Penguins such as government leader, Ninjinian and his brother, Baby N. come here to turbo-race each other with their Turbo-Bike's, along with other professionals. The city isn't that famous, and there is not much of a population. Many penguins have been washed off the shores of the sea onto the land. It is remained unknown why the place is a city, the government just said it was a city, also because penguins would live here sometimes. Only parts of the city are war-grounds, while another part of the ground is for living daily life in the UnitedTerra, and there's another part for turbo-races. Places Zero Reverse Effect The effect of the city, known as the Zero Reverse Effect, was an effect that happened weeks after troops left the city to go in the Great Darktonian Pie War. The city started shaking, and the ground started to split, revealing lava, that was hovering inside. It was stated that the ground the city was on was a flat volcano ground. The top of the volcano was unseen & unknown. Everything started splitting, there were cracks in the buildings & other parts of the ground. About a couple-of-dozen penguins were on the city, including Ninjinian & his brother, Baby N. who were practising turbo-racing, and were racing when Ninjinian was in the lead, and his speed was increasing every second. Then the most destruction came to the city. The ground opened, and Ninjinian was a few seconds from falling into the burning lava, and didn't have time to hit the breaks. So he jumped over the opened ground, higher than any penguin has ever went on a Turbo-Bike. He passed the cracked ground, and Baby N. hit his brakes a few feet away from the opening ground, and a helicopter came from above. It was the back-up helicopters to get back to UnitedTerra. The PP. dropped to the ground, his bike almost shattering, and was in serious pain & injuries. Ninjinian was rushed into a helicopter, and was took back to New Club Penguin. Other penguins that were going for the pie war were a little injured aswell, with just minor cuts. They were all taken back to UnitedTerra aswell. Destruction of Land War Ground The war ground was created in August 2009, after the Terra Federation, The Happyface State & Penguin Police Troop declared war over Swiss Ninja for conquering Southwest Slumolia. They considered it was conquered unfairly, and said the he did not get permission from Ninjinian first. This was later cleared as the war, the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War, ended. North Reverse East Reverse South Reverse West Reverse Zero Reverse Tower Zero Reverse Army Turbo-Riding See also * Turbo-Bike * UnitedTerra Category:Rooms